Blanche, dis moi que tu m'aimes
by PrettyLoly83
Summary: Direction Le Costa Rica pour Nicolas Berger alias L'Enchanteur accompagné de Blanche Marci son épouse qu'il a kidnappé. Une nouvelle vie les attend là-bas, il en est certain mais réussira t'il à reconquérir sa femme après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre?
1. Nouvelle vie, Nouvelle Identité

Blanche était toujours vaseuse depuis son réveil à cause de l'injection que lui avait faite Nicolas lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui échapper. Elle regardait le paysage, le visage tourné vers la vitre essayant d'oublier ce quelle vivait mais en vain.

Comment avait elle pu aimer Nicolas? Comment avait elle pu faire l'amour avec ce type? comment avait elle pu se marier avec l'Enchanteur?

Une larme coula sur son visage.

Elle sentit soudain la main de son mari lui caresser la joue et elle ferma les yeux; il la dégoutait.

-Comment vas tu Blanche? lui demanda t-il de sa voix habituelle; douce et trop attentionné.

Comme elle ne répondit pas il enchaina:

-J'avais prévu que nous nous arrêtions dans un gite pour passer la nuit mais je pense que ceci est trop risqué. Nous nous arrêterons pour dormir. Je sais que la banquette arrière de la voiture ne sera pas très confortable mais si tu as froid je serai là près de toi.

Il tourna son visage pour voir blanche et lui sourit en s'apercevant que leurs regards se croisèrent pourtant il le savait; Blanche ne ressentait pas une grande joie.

-Oui... répondit-elle toujours dans les vapes.

-Les effets du produit devront se dissiper dans quelques heures.

A ces derniers mots le silence ce fût dans la voiture et L'ex-Enchanteur réfléchissait puisque oui, il se le disait l'Enchanteur était vraiment mort.

Il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il avait besoin de Blanche pour vivre. Uniquement au près d'elle il se sentait bien. Elle avait le don de le calmer, de l'apaiser. C'était comme une figure maternelle. Oui maternelle... Sa pauvre mère qui n'était plus. Assassinée...C'était lui et son frère qui l'avaient retrouvé alors qu'ils étaient tout jeune. A coté du corps des pétales de Lys... Cet image l'avait marqué pour toujours et l'avait rendue cinglé. Il aimait Blanche de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. C'était elle la femme de sa vie et il nous voulait pas la perdre.

Les paroles que Nicolas avait prononcées tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait présenté leur nouveaux passeports résonnèrent dans son esprit : 《nouvelle vie, nouvelle identité 》. Ils allaient bien quitter la France pour le Costa Rica... Blanche allait perdre sa fille Johanna et son petit garçon Noé. Noé... son petit Noé qu'elle avait laissé à une aire de repos, abandonnée pour qu'il soit sauvé. C'était un enfant intelligent il allait sans doute trouver à contacter sa sœur ou son père.

Elle se sentait si faible et fatiguer qu'elle s'endormit. Lorsque que Nicolas constata 《20 heures 》 au tableau de bord de la voiture il décida de s'arrêter a la prochaine aire de repos. Il gara sa voiture sur lune des seules places inoccupés du parking. Dieu merci vu l'heure un nombres incroyable d'automobilistes avaient choisit de se restaurer. Personne ne les remarquerait dans la foule. L'absence du bruit de moteur réveilla Blanche. Nicolas la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour. La brune ouvrit les yeux perdue et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrêtés et paniqua:

-Mais qu'est ce que l'on fait? Tu m'avais dit que...

-Doucement Blanche... coupa son mari d'une voix calme en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. On va s'arrêter une demi heure pour manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim répliqua t-elle aussitôt

-Blanche... tu vas t'affaiblir.

il se détacha et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour récupérer sa veste et celle de sa femme mais il remarqua la tablette de Noé.

-Merde! s'exclama t'il

-Que se passe t'il? demanda Blanche en se retournant.

-La tablette de Noé! Putain ils vont nous retrouver!

Il enfila sa veste et attrapa la tablette qu'il cacha dans sa veste.

-Je m'en débarrasse et je reviens tout de suite.

Il ferma la voiture pour ne pas que Blanche s'échappe comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant et marcha d'un bon pas vers un coin reculé de l'aire de repose. Il fracassa la tablette contre un mur en ayant pris soin de n'être vu de personne.

Une fois sa besogne accomplie il retourna à la voiture, l'ouvrit et jeta sa veste sur la banquette arrière et se réinstalla place conducteur et annonça:

-Changement de programme: on s'arrêtera plus tard. Mieux vaut ne pas être repéré.


	2. Cette Nuit Auprès De Lui

Nicolas redémarra en trombe et sortit de l'aire de repos. Il essaya de se contrôler et de ne pas excéder une vitesse supérieur 100 pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Les aires de repos sur les routes nationales étaient rares et ils devraient parcourir encore une heure de route pour pouvoir atteindre la prochaine.

Blanche quant à elle resta silencieuse et vit défiler une fois de plus l'instant ou elle abandonna Noé.

La voiture arriva enfin à 21 heures 15 à l'aire de repos. Nicolas était soulagé; il était fatigué par le trajet et avait faim.

-Que souhaites tu manger? demanda t'il à Blanche

-Je n'ai pas faim répliqua t'elle aussitôt

-Boire quelques chose alors?

-Non...

Il enfila son manteau et ses lunettes de soleil sortit de la voiture et la ferma.

Il entra a l'intérieur du bâtiment et en sortit aussitôt avec la nourriture dans les regagna la voiture et tendit a manger à Blanche qui refusa.

Il démarra et roula pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter définitivement pour la nuit dans un coin perdu près d'un bois.

Le chirurgien se détacha et se tourna vers Blanche pour lui caresser le visage.

-Tout va bien se passer sourit-il

Il pris la nourriture qu'il venait d'acheter et tendit la bouteille a Blanche qui bu une gorgée puis il mangea.

Ensuite il descendit de la voiture et baissa complètement la banquette arrière pour la nuit. Il invita Blanche à venir se coucher en la soutenant de son bras puis il ferma la voiture de l'intérieur. Il enleva son pull puis sa chemise. Blanche quant à elle enleva ses escarpins et ne bougea plus.

-Vas y couches toi parla Nicolas de sa voix douce.

Blanche le visage crispé s'exécuta. Son mari vint la rejoindre et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

-Bonne nuit Blanche je t'aime lui dit il en lui embrassant la joue.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Blanche.

_

Blanche sentit une main dans son dos et sursauta

-tu m'as fait peur! gronda t'elle en découvrant Nicolas

Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime lui murmura t'il à l'oreille

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nicolas

Les baisers du chirurgien devinrent plus prononcés et Blanche sentit une source de chaleur lui envahir le corps.

-Je les ai tué sourit-il, Toutes...

_

-Blanche! Blanche! Blanche!

La brune se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son nom.

Elle vit qu'elle se trouvait nez a nez avec Nicolas et les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et s'assied.

-Blanche tout va bien?

Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle avait dû s'endormir et il venait encore la hanter dans ses rêves.

-Blanche?

-Oui... murmura t'elle encore sous le choc.

-Tu as eut un sommeil agité, tu m'as agrippé le corps.

Blanche commença à pleurer et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine.

-Blanche, mon amour...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras:

-Tout va bien se passer... A midi nous serons dans l'avion pour rejoindre le Costa Rica et plus rien ne nous arrêtera. On vivra heureux.

-Non! toi tu vivras heureux pas moi! as tu pensé une seconde à mon bonheur?

-Mais... tu m'aimes... tu.. tu me l'as répété cent fois...

-Je t'ai aimé Nicolas mais je ne veux pas aimer l'Enchanteur! Tu es un monstre!

-Non! c'est faux je t'ai déjà expliqué pour quoi je faisais ça. Je n'avais pas le choix! je ne pouvais pas me contrôler! Maintenant tout ça c'est finit ! On va recommencer une nouvelle vie...

-Comment peux tu en être sûr ? Là-bas tu rencontreras peut être des femmes que tu voudras tuer!

-Non L'Enchanteur est mort et c'est grâce à toi. il n'y as que toi qui me calme, qui sait voir mon bon côté...

-C'est ce que je dis! Tu as besoin de moi mais moi est ce que j'ai besoin de toi?

-Qu... Quoi? Tu préfères la morale a l'amour...

Blanche ne répondit pas.

-Répond!

Blanche resta silencieuse et Nicolas sortit en claquant la porte.

-je te hais! hurla t'elle


	3. Nebou tu ne m'attraperas pas

Nicolas s'était éloigné de la voiture mais il avait bien entendu Blanche lui crier sa haine. Comment allait il faire avec elle maintenant qu'elle le détestait? Pourtant, cette nuit la brune avait été particulièrement étrange. elle s'était retourné en face de lui et il se souvenait encore de son souffle chaud contre son torse nu. Il l'avait senti dans un état d'euphorie comme lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à se faire l'amour. cependant elle avait brusquement changé d'aptitude; elle paraissait nerveuse et de ce fait il avait préféré la réveiller d'un cauchemar sans doute. Nicolas le savait. c'était de lui dont elle avait rêvé. C'était lui qui avait troublé son rêve. Le jour commençait à se lever, il était à peine 5 heures. Il regagna l'automobile et prit un sac contenant leurs affaires personnelles et en sortit du linge propre avec lequel il s'habilla devant Blanche qui était toujours dans son coin en silence. Il sortit ensuite des vêtements pour elle et lui tendit:

-Habilles toi nous allons partir lui annonça t'il et à ces mots il sortit.

Blanche s'exécuta puis sortit pour laisser le chirurgien remettre la banquette arrière de la voiture en place. Peu de temps après la voiture démarra afin de regagner l'aéroport. Le trajet fut long; L'atmosphère était pesante. Trois heures plus tard ils arrivèrent au parking de l'aéroport. Il rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nicolas sortit leur nouveau passeport et donna à Blanche le sien. "Blanche Perez, Costaricaine" lu t'elle intérieurement et elle ne pu contenir des larmes. Nicolas vu la détresse de sa femme et essuya du revers de sa main ses larmes.

-Blanche je t'aime murmura t'il. Ne pleures plus on sera heureux je te le promet.

Arriva leur tour de se faire contrôler et le couple tendit leur passeport. Nicolas ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il soit tendu à l'idée qu'on les démasque. Il prit la main de Blanche dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces pour se rassurer. La brune le regarda surprise et enfin le contrôleur parla:

-Monsieur et Madame Nicolas Perez... Vous pouvez y aller sourit 'il.

L'étau qui comprimait le cœur de Nicolas se desserra peu à peu. C'est bon, ils pouvaient partir. Après avoir déposé le peu de valise qu'ils disposaient il entrèrent dans l'avion avec les autres passagers.

-Nebou tu ne m'attraperas... pensa tout haut l'ex-Enchanteur le sourire aux lèvres.

Blanche se tourna vers lui dégouté. Nicolas se mit à rire victorieux et pris sa femme dans ses bras. Cependant Blanche le repoussa

-Tu me répugnes murmura t'elle

Nicolas la regarda froidement et continua:

-Blanche, nous allons être heureux tous les deux. Nous allons reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Un avenir nous attends...

-Non toi tu vas être heureux! pas moi. As tu pensé une seule seconde à mon bonheur? Tu m'as fais tout perdre: mon travail, ma maison, mes amis et même mes enfants! Mon pauvre Noé...

Blanche commença de nouveau à sangloter et Nicolas se tourna le regard vide et une expression ferme sur le visage. L'hôtesse de l'air annonça:

-Mesdames et Messieurs bonjours et bienvenue à bord de notre Boing 444 Le trajet pour le Costa Rica durera 16 heures. Nous vous souhaitons un excellent voyage. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir accrocher vox ceintures. Merci.

"11 heures" constata intérieurement Nicolas. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le décollage et les deux ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Le chirurgien se sentait aux anges d'avoir pu échapper aux forces de polices et surtout à Nebou. Cependant un détail le chagrina: Blanche. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle était si proche de lui mais à la fois si loin. Il l'aimait tendrement et aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Blanche était la femme de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait aimé ainsi auparavant. Il savait que Blanche l'aimait mais ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la bloquait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son cœur mais elle devait écouter sa raison. De plus il l'avait privé de sa vie à Marseille et ça c'était impardonnable. Il devait trouver un moyen de la reconquérir de faire redevenir les choses comme avant. Peut être avec les années, lorsqu'ils vieilliraient ensemble elle finirait par oublier. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse de nouveau confiance à l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais comment? la chose ne paraissait pas si simple et ça Nicolas le savait que trop bien. Il tenta une ultime approche lorsque l'heure du repas vint.

-C'est excellent? tu ne trouves pas? j'ai bien fait choisir ce vol en première classe.

-Contente que ça te plaise répondit Blanche sans même lui adresser le regard; elle n'avait presque rien touché à son assiette.

-tu veux un peu de vin?

-Non

-Du champagne alors?

-de l'eau seras très bien.

Nicolas acquiesça et servit sa femme. Le silence entre eux s'installa de nouveau.


	4. Tout droit jusqu'au bonheur

4 heures que le couple était dans l'avion. 4 heures que Blanche aurait préféré la mort. 4 heures que Nicolas voulait se rapprocher de son épouse. Nicolas n'y tenait plus il devait faire quelques choses. Il posa sa main sur celle de Blanche. A ce geste Blanche sursauta. Quant au chirurgien il ferma les yeux savourant se moment. Blanche décida de l'ignorer. Il entrelaça ensuite leur mains. Ce seul contact suffit à le détendre et lui ôter toute angoisse. Il se sentait bien auprès d'elle mais il avait envie que ce soit réciproque.

-Blanche... murmura t'il doucement les yeux fermés.

La concernée tourna son visage vers lui et pensa qu'il devait s'être endormie. Elle ôta donc sa main délicatement mais hélas il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris.

-Je pensais que tu dormais annonça Blanche.

-Et bien comme tu le vois non je ne dors pas. sourit il

Il déposa sa main dans le cou de Blanche pour venir le caresser doucement. Il approcha ses lèvres du visage de Blanche et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche de sa femme et commença à lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-tu es si belle Blanche. Je t'aimes. j'ai tellement envie de te sentir près de mon corps...

-tais toi Nicolas... supplia la Brune. Je ne veux pas de tes avances...

-Tu m'aimes Blanche, tu m'aimes, je le sais. ton cœur m'aimes mais ta raison me hais.

-je n'ai pas envie de toi, tout ton corps me répugne Nicolas tu entends!

Nicolas encaissa le coup puis se défendit:

-tu auras besoin de moi Blanche. Tu auras besoin de mon amour au Costa Rica. Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier...

-Laisse moi tranquille maintenant je sui fatiguée.

 **18 heures trente**

Nicolas se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il se lava les mains il vit dans le reflet du miroir un homme de dos et sursauta. Il se retourna:

-Tu es encore là toi... Je te l'ai dit L'Enchan... il stoppa net lorsque l'homme lui fit face

-Monsieur? interrogea l'individu

Ce n'étais pas lui. Ce n'était pas Alibert. Depuis qu'il avait fuit il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle vision de son frère défunt. Il en fut soulagé et se mit à rire:

-Pardonnez moi, je vous avait pris pour un ami.

Pourtant Nicolas fronça les sourcils; c'était un prête mais pas n'importe lequel il l'avait déjà vu. Celui ci amusé se présenta:

-Je suis le père Alexandre j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre je me trompe?

-Moi? vous devez faire erreur mentit Berger, je suis monsieur Perez, Costaricain je rentre d'un voyage en France.

Le curé paraissait septique. Il était sur de l'avoir aperçut mais où?

-Très bien sourit t'il excusez moi alors...

Il sortit des toilettes et regagna sa place loin devant celle du chirurgien qui rejoignit sa femme. Il était nerveux. Et si ses plans allaient échouer à cause de ce foutu curé? Il avait peut être vu les avis de recherches ou peut être l'avait il suivit.

-Nicolas? interrompit Blanche alors que son mari était sans ses pensés, tout va bien?

-oui sourit il très bien...

-Non Nicolas je le vois très bien dis moi la vérité.

Berger pouvait berner ces flics de malheur tant qu'il pouvait mais Blanche il ne le pouvait plus.

-Tu connais le père Alexandre? murmura t'il

-Hum... le prêtre de Marseille? oui enfin je ne l'ai jamais vraiment croisé...

-et bien il est ici et je crois qu'il ma reconnu il va falloir...

-Falloir quoi? je croyais que le tueur en série était mort

-tais toi Blanche tu vas nous faire repérer c'est ce que tu veux? tu préférerais que ce vol s'écrase comme ça tu n'aurais plus à me supporter hein?

-la ferme Nicolas...

Le chirurgien approcha son visage de celui de sa femme et l'embrassa après lui avoir murmuré:

-je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi... Notre bonheur est proche je te le promet...


	5. San José

-Mesdames et messieurs annonça l'hôtesse de l'air nous vous prions de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures; nous allons atterrir. Il est 19 heures à San José et la température extérieur est de 22 degrés. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent voyage. Merci.

Nicolas changea l'heure de sa montre et se rapprocha de Blanche:

-ça y est on y est! je t'aime Blanche

L'avion atterrit et Nicolas pris la main de Blanche et firent parti des premiers passagers à sortir pour semer le père Alexandre. Le voyage avait fatigué Blanche qui peinait à suivre Nicolas. Le couple récupéra leurs bagages et sortit de l'aéroport.

-où allons nous maintenant? demanda Blanche

-Chercher un hôtel pour la nuit

-Parce que tu n'en a pas réservé bien sur

-Écoute Blanche, je n'ai pas eut le temps mais regarde cette magnifique ville; c'est là que tout commence!

Quelques heures après le couple entrèrent dans la chambre luxueuse d'un hôtel 4 étoiles. Nicolas ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une robe bleue qu'il tendit a Blanche:

-C'est pour toi, elle t'ira très bien j'en suis sur, essaye là.

Le père Alexandre quant à lui arriva au presbytère où il était accueillit par un prêtre d'un village de la banlieue de San José. Il eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires que Mirta Torès l'appela:

-Allo? père Alexandre ? Comment s'est passé votre voyage? Vous êtes bien arrivé?

-Très bien madame Tores ne vous en faites pas.

-Vous avez tellement de chance d'être parti loin de Marseille avec ce qui se passe en ce moment...

-De quoi parlez vous Mirta?

-Vous n'avez pas suivit les actualités?

-Non avant mon départ je me suis réfugié une semaine dans un monastère pour me recueillir avant mon départ et j'ai préféré restez coupé du monde mais dites moi que se passe t'il?

-C'est l'Enchanteur! Il a été démasqué C'est Nicolas Berger il s'est enfuit avec Blanche Marci son épouse qu'il a kidnappé.

-Nicolas Berger vous dites?

-Oui le chirurgien le plus réputé de Marseille Est.

La peur se dessina sur le visage de l'homme d'Église. Il avait déjà croisé Berger lorsqu'il venait donner le sacrement des malades à l'hôpital. Alors il fit le rapprochement ce "Perez" était en fait Berger le tueur en série. Et si le médecin découvrait qu'il savait sa véritable identité c'est sur il se débarrasserait de lui. Que devait il faire? le dénoncer ou se taire et encourir le risque qu'il fasse d'autres victimes et même qu'il s'en prenne à sa femme?

Nicolas prit la main de sa femme et l'entraina dans le couloir pour regagner la salle à manger pour le repas:

-tu es magnifique Blanche, Cette robe te va si bien. je suis tellement heureux que l'on puisse se retrouver ce soir rien que tous les deux.

C'est en tête à tête qu'ils passeraient la soirée mais avant de s'assoir le chirurgien prit un coffret de la poche intérieur de sa veste et l'ouvrit. Il prit le collier qui s'y trouvait et l'accrocha au cou de sa femme.

-il te plait? demanda t'il tout en s'asseyant

-tout le monde sait que l'enchanteur pare ses victimes. renchérit Blanche

-tu n'as toujours rien comprit! Je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Je veux tout recommencer avec toi je te l'ai dit cent fois.

-Non Nicolas c'est trop tard. tu ne peux pas effacer tous les crimes que tu as commis sur des innocentes et tu ne pourras pas effacer ce que tu feras à l'avenir car tu es malade et tu ne guérira jamais. Ni moi ni aucune autre ville au monde te changera. Il faut que tu payes pour ce que tu as fais.

Nicolas serra des poings et tenta de garder son calme en expirant lourdement.

-tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. J'ai toujours été à tes soins car je t'aimes plus que tout et ça tu le sais. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu aurais dû m'oublier. C'est toi le médecin pas moi.

Une serveuse arriva et souhaita prendre le commande. Blanche répliqua froidement qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Nicolas sourit et choisit le menu et dit:

-Nous prendrons ceci tous les deux. Sans doute le décalage horaire mon amour.

Blanche porta la main à son collier. Elle aurait bien aimé s'en débarrasser. Le jeter au milieu des autres clients et voir la tristesse dans le regard de celui qu'elle avait autrefois épousé. Mais elle se retint. Elle songea que peut être en étant désagréable avec lui il allait vouloir la tuer et au moins elle en aurait finit avec sa vie qu'elle haïssait maintenant. C'était à cause d'elle si toutes ses femmes étaient mortes. Si seulement elle avait crut en Nebou mais aussi en sa fille Johana...

-Blanche tu m'entends? demanda pour la énième fois Berger Goutes au moins l'entrée tu risque de t'affaiblir.

-Tu es médecin tu sauras me guérir

\- Ne joue pas à ça Blanche soupira t'il

-et si on va jouer tous les deux; toi tu manges et moi je te regardes ça te vas?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux et bien nous jouerons... annonça du rauque Nicolas

Blanche la tête haute garda toute sa fierté tout en se rendant compte de ce quelle venait de faire. Après tout il restait l'Enchanteur, il était capable de tout!


End file.
